Service providers and manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing various capabilities in computing devices, such as providing features to users. Such features can be based on information collected about the computing devices. For example, component information, such as power information, of a computing device can be utilized to provide power efficiency features for the computing device.